The Fight That Ruined It All
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Boz hates Candace's gossip side, which later leads them into having a fight, leaving Candace to think that he really doesn't love her anymore. What happens if Boz decides to go apologize to her? Will things work out? Or will Bozdace even live? Is this the fight that ruined it all, or is it not? The first ever Bozdace One-Shot!


**Hey Guys! This is my new one-shot for BozXCandace! And guess what? This is the first ever one-shot for just the pairing! At least, that's what I think...Oh, well, like it matters any way's. ****I always do things about Brakayla, so I thought, why not change things up a bit? **

**I hope you guys don't hate me for doing this on what is a usual Brakayla fanbase site. This includes some Brakayla and Boombecca, but not too much. It just mentions them dating, and that's all. Don't judge me for doing this! ****This couple isn't usually my OTP (One True Pairing), but it's my third favorite couple of the show after Boombecca. My OTP is still Brakayla. Don't judge me for writing something on a different couple, please! **

**This is just a short one-shot, so it's really no big deal. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot.**

* * *

**Boz's P.O.V  
"**Why don't you just shut up?!" I yell at my girlfriend, Candace.

"I bet that you'd like that!" She yells back.

"I would!" I exclaim angressivly.

We were currently having a fight. This might seem stupid, but we were fighting at how Candace won't stop gossiping. She tells everyone the details—including some private one's- about us and it's getting on my last nerve. Candace also interrupts my time to myself. I mean, when I'm alone, she still follows me around. It's kind of annoying knowing that she'll follow you, although you already left her. Not to mention, it's kind of creepy, once you think about it.

"You know, I don't know why I started going out with you!" She storms out of the room.

I follow her out of my room, feeling the need to yell at her some more.

"Well, I don't even know why _I _decided to be with you!" My voice echos through the hallway. "You're just worthless!"

Candace doesn't stop walking until she's standing in the middle of the stairs.

"That's it, Boz." Tears start to roll down her face. "We're through!"

Candace continues walking forward, ignoring me in the process. After realizing what I have just said and done, I chase after her.

"Candace! Wait!" I call after her. "I'm sorry!"

It was too late. I was too late. She left even before I could catch up with her.

"What an idiot I am." I mutter to myself.

I was about to sit down on an arm of the throne until I noticed something- my brothers and their girlfriends, sitting and watching me.

"How long have you guys listening?" I ask the four of them.

"Long enough to hear you shouting from the hallway." Brady was the first to answer.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

Boomer, Brady, Rebecca, and Mikayla all nod.

"What were you two yelling about?" Boomer asks.

"It seemed so serious." Rebecca asks.

"Something stupid, it's not important." I rub the back of my head.

"Boz, what is it really?" Mikayla asks.

"Fine, Candace wouldn't stop gossiping about us and it's _really_ annoying." I answer truthfully.

"Wow, that is stupid." Boomer comments.

This makes all of his glare at him.

"Thanks for the help." I say sarcastically.

It really didn't help that he said that.

"What are you going to do now?" Brady asks.

"Nothing, I guess." I shrug.

"You should at least try to get back with her." Rebecca suggests.

"That's impossible." I comment. "She's probably really mad at me now."

Everybody stares at me. This makes me shift uncomfortably.

"Isn't that already obvious that she's still angry?" Boomer asks.

I nod my head. It _was_ pretty obvious by now. I mean, who wouldn't of heard it by now? Then, I got the perfect idea- I was going to apologize to Candace no matter how many times she refused to see me.

"Hey, Boz!" Someone yells while throwing a pillow in my direction, knocking me to the ground, _hard,_ bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ow!" I groan in pain and rub the back of my head that now hurts. "Who did that?"

Everyone points to Mikayla who smiles innocently at me.

"Why?" I ask, getting up.

"I just wanted to." Mikayla answers.

I shake my head at her before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Boomer calls after me.

"To get back with Candace!" I call back.

"How?" Brady also calls after me.

By the time he asked that question, I was already outside of the castle and on the way too Candace's hut(house). It was to late to stop me. With whatever was going to happen, I was still determined to get Candace back. I wasn't going to go back with nothing, or at the very least, come back with a bunch of girls ambushing me. It can suck being a king at times...

Once I reach the door to Candace's hut, I decide whether this was a good idea or not. My mind is made up and I was about to knock when someone came out. It was Candace.

"Hey Candace." I say.

She looks up at me, but says no words. I try to find a way to get her to talk to me, so I thought of using eye contact. All I saw in her eyes was hurt and hatred- both of which I'm sure is towards me. I see her red eyes and tear-stained face, which is also because of me. She quickly looks away when noticing that I was trying to make eye contact. I gently lift her chin with my finger, practically forcing her look at me.

"...Candace..." Is all I could say.

"Forget it, Boz." She manages to say. "I don't want to get back together with you."

"Please." I quietly beg her.

Candace pushes me away and begins to storm off again.

"Candace!" I call after her.

"It's over, don't think about it anymore." She says.

"But, I don't want it to be over!" I exclaim. "Please just give me another chance! This time, I'll show you that I don't care about the gossip, or other people having to know about us. I don't care about all those other people. I realized that I care for you, and you only. Candace, I love you."

I didn't realize where I was going on with the rant of mine. I found it crazy that I said that last part. It surprised both Candace and I. Hopefully, this was enough to make her change her mind. I look over to her and try to find signs of forgiveness and happiness in her eyes. But, I didn't find any of that. Instead, her eyes were clouded with love and what seemed like a bit of confusion. This made me think that waiting on her was useless.

"I'll see you." I say before walking off.

"Boz!" Candace calls after me.

I turn around to see her...smiling? Okay, now I'm confused.

"Yes, I'll get back together with you." She throws her arms around me in a hug, which I happily return.

"I didn't know that you felt that way about me." Candace says as we pull away.

"I didn't know that either." I say truthfully. "I just really like you."

"I can tell." She says with a giggle.

After this, Candace and I walked back to the castle hand-in-hand as couple and proudly. My brothers and their girlfriends later congratulated us as they saw us walk into the castle. I smiled, extremely happy about being with my lovely girlfriend, Candace. This time, I won't judge her for being such a gossip girl, and it will just be me an her from now on.

* * *

**How's that for a BozXCandace One-shot, eh? Pretty good, wasn't it? I tried my best to make this one-shot perfect, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Before I sign off, I'd like to give you guys some exciting news. Spring Break starts next week for me, so I'll try to update my stories as much as I can! The good thing is that I don't have any homework, so I'm free to do my stories! Please Review for this very first BozXCandace One-Shot! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
